


Don Juan

by Andromeda94



Category: Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda94/pseuds/Andromeda94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lands, Malum and Bonum, have been at war for centuries.  Already Bonum has suffered the great loss of their King, Charles III.  Crown Prince Erik, Bonum's rightful heir to the throne, now leads their great army to fight of Malum's impenetrable forces along side his adopted brother, prince Raoul.  The end is near when a fire breaks out at the Bonum camp, leaving Erik severely wounded and deformed.</p><p>Back at the capitol's palace Erik's betrothed, the beautiful Christine, stands by his side, even despite his reclusive ways.  In the heart of betrayal Erik must choose between giving up and fighting back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don Juan

**Author's Note:**

> This a story that I wrote a while ago for Fanfiction.net but after I lost my password the rest of it was lost. I want to revive it here. So...yeah. It's a little different but I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

_Young Christine Daae growled testily as the carriage’s jostling threw her against the door once more. She pressed her palms against the carriage wall and pushed herself upright. A grimace settled on her face as a sharp pain shot up her arm and settled in her left shoulder. She rubbed her arm in an attempt to smooth the soreness away._

_For two days Christine had been traveling across country with her father to their countries capitol. More than just her arm was sore after sitting still for hours. She wanted nothing more than to jump from the confines of the carriage to be able to run and play! But it seemed that the journey seemed uninterested in ending._

_Distractedly Christine watched her father, Gustav, as he read from across her. He was the picture of nobility as he sat upright, completely unaffected by the rocking of the carriage. She wished that she could be easily distracted, but reading made her stomach feel queasy. It was best if she kept her eyes fixated on the passing scenery through her window._

_The dry landscape was almost foreign to the child. She couldn’t help but notice the drastic change as they neared the capitol. The grass turned brown and three trees had thinned until they were completely nonexistent. It made her heart sad. Most of her life she had lived in a lush green forest where her father presided as Lord. She loved climbing trees and thought herself quite skillful at it. It was hard for her to imagine a place without trees, even as she stared out at it._

_Like Christine, Gustav had been loath to leave their happy little piece of paradise. He loved the trees almost as much as his precious daughter and the people of the forest had always been so kind to them. But King Charles III had requested their immediate presence in the Capitol and his summons could not be ignored. Being only nine, Christine hadn’t understood the urgency. Of course she had no choice but to join Gustav. It frightened her to leave the place where she had been born and where her mother was buried. To her, it felt like abandonment to leave her grave behind as well as the trees she’d come to call friends._

_The path darkened as the carriage passed through the stone entry way of the Capitol’s wall. She pressed her forehead against the glass to see the top of the wall as it stretched high into the sky. Immediately her attention was drawn away from the simple wall and towards the bustling activity of city. People of different types walked along the road, skittering out of the way as the carriage careened towards the palace entry._

_Children ran alongside the horses, their dirty faces peering into her window in hopes of catching a glimpse of what might be inside. They laughed with glee and excitement and Christine couldn’t help but join them. She’d never seen so many children!_

_“Christine,” Gustav said gently prying her away from the window and setting her in the center of the bench. He drew the curtain before returning to his seat. “Settle down, we’re almost there.”_

_She could hardly believe that he expected her to ‘settle down’ when there seemed to be so much to be excited about! There was a whole town full of children, people, and things to explore. Her whole body shivered with delight at such a prospect._

_Suddenly the carriage came to a halt. Despite her father’s warning that she sit still she peeked out the corner of the curtain to see that they had finally arrived at the palace. She craned her neck and saw that the gate had been closed behind the carriage, blocking off the dirty peasant children. Through the bars Christine could still make out the bustling city and, absently, she wondered why King Charles kept them out._

_She sat back in her spot and was about to ask her father when the carriage doors burst open. Gustav smiled, grabbed her hand, and together they exited the carriage. Once his feet were firmly on the gravel path he lifted her out holding her an extra moment before placing her on her feet. She tottered a bit, unsteady after sitting for so long but eagerly followed her father towards the welcoming party near the palace entrance._

_“Welcome, Lord Gustav,” said a man who wore a heavy red coat and had positioned himself at the front of the welcoming party. “His Majesty has requested to see you and your daughter immediately.”_

_Without any warning he spun on his heels and strode inside. Before following Gustav looked down at his daughter and extended his hand towards her. She took it, grateful for the comfort his grasp bestowed on her. Side by side they walked into the palace, their new home._

_Immediately Christine was overwhelmed. In her childish mind she had expected the King’s palace to resemble Gustav’s modest manor in the forest. Instead, she was greeted by wide open spaces, towering columns, spiraling stair cases, and long corridors. She ached for an opportunity to explore and was excited to know that she’d have the foreseeable future to do so, since she’d be living there._

_The Red Man walked quickly a good distance in front of them. He led them straight back until the hall opened up into the most beautiful garden Christine had ever seen. Where the marbled palace floor ended a gravel pathway lined with multicolored rose bushes began. The garden was shaped in a square with the palace walling it in. At the center a large round duck pond was situated. It looked absolutely whimsical – like a fairytale._

_The group veered left and away from the spectacular sight of the garden. For as long as she could Christine craned her neck to keep her sight on such a peaceful place. She already knew she’d spend as much time as she could, lost in that little portion of paradise._

_They came to an open pair of large oak doors and the Red Man turned into them. Christine glanced upward at Gustav to see his expression had hardened some – had he not seen the beautiful garden? If not, she promised herself that she would have to show him._

_“Lord Gustav of the Forest Province, Sire,” the Red Man introduced in a booming tone. Christine watched him as he angled slightly towards her and added, “And his daughter as well, Miss. Christine.”_

_She jutted out her chin with pride. No one had called her ‘Miss. Christine’ before, she thought it was a great honor._

_“I am delighted you have come with such haste,” King Charles III said from his throne._

_Christine was instantly humbled by his superior tone as her eyes became trained on him. He was a handsome man, though not quite as handsome as her father. However, he did wear a spectacularly long purple robe with silver trimmings and, it seemed, he had a ring for each finger. He was well groomed to the smallest detail. Even his light brown and gray beard seemed to be perfectly shaped. Nestled in his lush brown hair sat a silver crown adorned with sparkling gems of every color and an emblem fell from around his neck. His eyes, which Christine thought to be his best feature, were the most brilliant shade of blue and they sparkled with fatherly affection. She couldn’t help but admire him and feel honored to be standing in his presence._

_“Your message seemed urgent, your majesty,” Gustav replied seeming not at all fazed by Charles’ finery. “I could not waste a single moment in the face of such tragic news.”_

_Tragic news? Christine had not heard of anything tragic since she had been told of her mother’s illness almost a year ago._

_“Yes, there is much to discuss,” the king said solemnly. His eyes trailed to Christine and he forced a smile onto his face. “But we mustn’t discuss things in-front of young Miss. Christine. My own two sons will be glad to have another companion.” Christine smiled at the prospect of two playmates. Charles turned to the Red Man who now stood to his left. “Fetch Crown Prince Erik and Prince Raoul, they will be delighted to meet our charming new guest.”_

_Red Man nodded and scurried out of the room. Christine swallowed a giggle at the middle-aged man’s frantic energy._

_“That is Bernard,” Charles explained with a serious look on his face that compelled Christine once more. “Should you need anything you mustn’t hesitate to call upon him, he is a good man and will do as you say.”_

_Christine’s blue-green eyes widened in wonderment, she’d never been talked to as an equal before as the King now spoke it her. It made her feel twice her age. She smiled up at Gustav who returned the look with a hidden warning not to abuse such ready power. Later she would be expecting a lecture on the proper conduct she should assume as a guest to the King._

_The sound of quick footfalls drew Christine’s attention back towards the door. She turned just in time to see Bernard burst in just inches ahead of two young boys._

_“Princes Erik and Raoul, your highness,” he introduced sounding a bit breathless._

_The man’s cheeks had reddened and visible sweat had gathered at his brow, whereas the boys looked completely unaffected._

_Christine studied them and her brow furrowed. Both were so unalike! One, the taller of the two, had midnight colored hair with cat like golden eyes. His face was pleasant even though it seemed stuck in a frown. He stood in a perfect line with his feet slightly apart and his hands clasped behind his back. Not once did he look her way and she was almost glad for it._

_The other was the complete opposite. He was short and stocky, built like some of the forest children Christine had seen on rare occasions. His hair was sandy brown and his blue eyes danced playfully. Energy seemed to seep from inside him as he rocked on his heels eagerly. He grinned wide as he looked at Christine and she couldn’t help but feel equally excitable. Automatically she was drawn to him – they seemed to be kindred spirits._

_The King’s voice broke into Christine’s observations. “May I introduce you to Crown Prince Erik?” The taller of the two stepped forward and glanced in her direction briefly before returning his eyes to his father. “And my adopted son, Prince Raoul.” The other nearly bounded forward and reached for Christine’s hand unabashedly._

_“You are going to love it here,” he assured with so much energy she didn’t find a reason to doubt him. “We’re going to have great fun!”_

_Tentatively she glanced up at her Papa looking for encouragement. He had watched the whole scene with a gentle grin and now nodded for her to go._

_“Run along,” he said. “I’ll have Bernard fetch you once I’m done.”_

_“Okay,” she managed still feeling a bit reluctant. Raoul still held her hand and she glanced at him. His expression never changed and slowly she felt herself begin to relax. “I – I’d really love to see that garden that we passed on our way here,” she told him. “If you don’t mind?”_

_“Sure!” He exclaimed. “Come on.”_

_She allowed herself to be pulled out of the throne room and down the hall. Slightly ahead of them Erik walked at a fast pace and showed no signs of slowing. She wondered if he knew where they were going or if he had no interest in the garden._

 

Christine blinked open her eyes as the dream faded into a memory. After ten years it was funny how she still managed to remember the events of her first day so clearly. At least, in sleep, she could be with the people she loved. 

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, willing the ache in her heart to subside. So much had changed it hardly seemed possible that there had been a time when she had felt full of opportunity had hope. Lately, it seemed, she was fighting against a gaping black hole filled with everything she’d lost. Gustav, King Charles III, and thousands of honest citizens of Bonum had all fallen victim to the ugly face of war. 

Daily Christine found herself pining over the loss of Raoul, her dearest friend. It had been five years since he’d left to join his father and brother’s side. She exhaled and exited the comforting embrace of her sheets. Distractedly she sat at her vanity and began brushing her hair. Raoul was twenty-one now and Erik Twenty-two. 

Erik. Her relationship with the coming king hadn’t changed much since her arrival. He didn’t like the games that she and Raoul would engage in. Regularly he attempted to discourage them, but he never did succeed. As they grew older Christine found herself occasionally entering in a conversation with him until Raoul grew jealous and drew her away from him. It was quite silly, actually, but she tried not to think on the boy’s actions too poorly. 

Even despite Raoul’s selfishness, Christine did consider Erik as her friend. Since he’d been away he’d written to her regularly, which only seemed right since Raoul absolutely refused. Erik’s letters often brought relief from her fretting. He was always careful to include news of their whereabouts and well-being. Already she’d lost her father to the war and Erik knew that she worried constantly for them.

But there was something else, too, perhaps added incentive for him to write. Christine’s gut complained and she placed her brush back on her vanity’s surface. Absently she began to fiddle with the intricate silver ring she wore always. Erik had given it to her two years ago when he’d returned to the palace without Raoul. He’d proposed then and she’d agreed. For what reason she wasn’t sure but there was no way to avoid it now. The engagement, over time, had been transformed into an official betrothal. 

“Lady Christine,” Meg, her maid, said as she entered Christine’s bedchamber. The petite blond curtsied politely and extended a letter in her mistress’ direction. “A letter just came for you, from Prince Erik.”

Quickly Christine took the note and nodded for Meg to leave. Only when she was alone did she break open Erik’s seal. Gently she unfolded the note and read the date in the right hand corner. It had taken four days for the letter to reach her. Her heart skipped a beat as she delved into the letter.

_Dear Christine,_

_I do not wish to alarm you by the haste that you would have received this letter. But I cannot assure that all is well as I have done in the past. We have started towards the Theodora River Prince Raoul and I have reason to believe that our enemy has encamped themselves inside of our boarders giving us probable cause to attack._

_If all goes as planned we hope to push the tyrants back. Should we succeed Raoul and I plan to return to the capitol for a short respite. Likewise should we fail there is no say as to what may come of us._

_I have great hope that if we can win back the Theodora the end of this bloody war will be near and we can finally marry. Once this is over and I am returned to you we mustn’t waste a single day. Arrangements have been made and once the Theodora once again belongs to Bonum we will be married within the week. Only with you as my wife will I finally ascend the throne. For now, my duty is for my men. I hope to see you soon, Christine. Truly you are the reason I have yet to fall._

_All my love,_

_Crown Prince Erik._

Christine’s eyes traced the final lines of the letter one last time before she folded it and banished it into a drawer with the others. It was wonderful to know that she might be expecting them home soon but it terrified her to think of the cost.

She was torn. Even if they did win back the Theodora, as Erik believed they would, she would be married to him by the week’s end. She did not love Erik. It was only because of her fear and pity that she had agreed to marry him, a decision that she regretted bitterly.


End file.
